Ne sous estime pas le grand Yamashita Tomohisa!
by Chibi Mow
Summary: News. RyoPi. Ryo s'ennuie tout seul devant sa télé jusqu'à ce que... l'auteur se tape un gros délire!


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ne sous estime pas Yamashita Tomohisa

Source : News

Résumé : Ryo s'ennuie devant des séries débile jusqu'à ce que…

Note : Les cours d'éco me font vraiment griller le cerveau. Ceci est un pur délire. Rien que pour vous fan de RyoPi. Je vais réussir à dépasser les fics de tokio hotel en quantité à moi toute seuls ouais !! Désolé, cours d'éco !!!

Ne sous estime pas Yamashita Tomohisa

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel pourtant, Ryo Nishikido était seul devant la télé à regarder des séries débiles.

En repensant à sa nuit avant leur jour de congé qui était aujourd'hui, il comprenait pourquoi Yamashita Tomohisa avait besoin de sommeil. Son endurance avait été mise à rude épreuve pendant cette longue nuit mouvementée. Voilà pourquoi il rattrapait ses heures de sommeil pendant que son amant s'abroutissait devant la télé.

En ce moment passait une série américaine qui lui paraissait un peu niaise. Quoique après avoir regard certains drama ou ils leurs fallaient 12 épisodes aux deux protagonistes pour se mettre ensemble, là les deux héro ne prenait que 2 ou 3 saisons, c'était pas beaucoup plus, ne ? D'un autre coté, sortir avec un extraterrestre ne devait pas être simple.

Oui oui, c'était une série où des aliens se crashaient sur terre et tombaient amoureux alors qu'ils étaient sous forme d'adolescent ! Les scénaristes ne savaient plus quoi inventé. Enfin il a joué dans des dramas bien gratiné lui aussi.

C'est pendant un moment d'intense suspense (le héro se retrouvait seule avec sa chéri alors qu'il pensait qu'elle sortait avec un autre) que Yamapi se décida à sortir de la chambre. Et même si le suspense était à son comble (le héro était sur le point d'embrasser sa chérie), Ryo fut incapable de garder son attention sur le petit écran.

Son amant toujours à moitié endormi, les cheveux dans tout les sens, ne portait que son bas de pyjama qui glissait de façon totalement indécente sur ses hanches alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

Pour mieux se réveiller, Tomohisa se frottait les yeux d'une manière qui le rendait adorablement sexy et qui l'empêchait de voir la langue de Nishikido se glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure alors que son regard se faisait gourmand.

S'avachissant sur le sofa à côté de son aîné, Pi interrogea son amant sur se qu'il se passait à la télévision.

_ C'est quoi?

_ Une série pas très intéressante.

_ Alors pourquoi tu regarde ?

_ Parce que j'avais rien d'autre d'intéressant à regarder…

Faisant enfin attention au regard que Ryo posait sur lui, le sourire toujours un peu fatigué de Yamashita s'agrandit avant qu'il ne laisse sa main traîner à côté de lui.

_ Mais j'suis crevé! Le travail plus toi et j'en peux plus moi! J'suis humain après tout.

Attrapant la main qui le narguait, le Kanjani continua de dévorer son amant du regard oubliant totalement la série qui l'occupait jusqu'à présent.

_ Ah bon? J'aurais juré que t'étais un extraterrestre.

_ Ca y est ! Ca te reprend !

_ C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop beau pour être vrai.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel pour bien faire à comprendre à Ryo que son délire et ben c'était quand même pas très réaliste.

_ Si j'étais moins beau je pourrais dormir plus?

_ Si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas, retourne sur ta planète !

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi alors que Nishikido déposait de petits baisers sur son bras remontant jusqu'à son épaule avant de se perdre dans son cou.

_ Je croyais que les aliens étaient gluants, visqueux et plein de tentacules.

_ Oui mais si ils veulent nous séduire pour mieux nous détruire faut bien qu'il envoie sur terre des humanoïdes impossiblement beaux.

Le sourire de Yamashita s'étira un peu plus alors que Ryo continuait de lui s'occuper de son cou le faisant rejeter la tête sur le côté afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès.

_ Et comment je vais faire pour conquérir le monde si je suis seulement beau ?

_ Simple ! Tu deviens une idole respectée par tout le monde et t'envoie des messages subliminaux dans tes chansons pour dire que les envahisseurs sont nos amis. Après ils ont plus qu'à venir récolter tes fans tranquilles.

Relâchant la main qu'il avait faite prisonnière, le Kanjani passa son bras autour de la taille de son cadet avant de l'attirer à lui forçant Yamapi à s'installer sur ses genoux.

_ Donc tu serais l'une de leurs premières victimes, ne?

D'un mouvement de bassin plus que subjectif, le leader des News fit gémir son amant.

_ Je suis d'accord pour être ta victime tous les jours.

Laissant ses mains se glissait dans le pantalon de son cadet, Nishikido le força à se rapprocher un peu plus de lui avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. C'est quand il fut à bout de souffle qu'il autorisa son alien à parler.

_ Ca je m'en doutais. Mais tes extraterrestres, ils auront que le japon.

Un faux air outré s'afficha sur le visage de Ryo alors qu'il commençait à chatouiller son amant pour le punir d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi insultant.

_ Ne sous estime pas le grand Yamashita Tomohisa!

Fin

Je sais, je sais. Je vais retourner me coucher, moi et mes histoires d'aliens. Promis je le fait plus !! Quoique des fois je me demande quand même si les Johnny's ne sont pas des extraterrestre envoyé sur terre pour préparer une invasion ? Ben quoi ? C'est juste impossible d'être beau et doué à se point là !!!! Faut vraiment que je dorme la nuit, je sais.

Merci d'avoir suivit mon délire jusqu'au bout.

Chibi


End file.
